


Therapeutic Effects

by marcelo



Series: Othersideverse [4]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: A normal session in the office of Arkham's head therapist.





	Therapeutic Effects

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an idea of Katarik.

"And then we entered the elevator and he grabbed my ass! Can you believe it? Filthy bald fat ugly so-called Doctor copping a feel! I felt really angry, and thought about killing him right then, but then remembered what you told me in our last session about anger management, so I giggled and asked him if his place was too far, and then he took me there and I broke his hands, tied him up, put a lot of makeup on him and took blackmail photos and it was fun and he even gave me money, but now I'm feeling a bit guilty because I didn't kill him. Did I do wrong?"

"Not at all, Harley. It's natural to feel some level of ambivalence after you have repressed or redirected such a strong instinct. With time, you will learn that self-control and proper timing have their own rewards."

"Aww, Mister B, you say the *kinkiest* things!"

"Now I'm afraid the time for our session is over."

"Shucks. What do you want your diagnosis to be this week, Mister B?"

"Don't worry, I've already entered it into your computer."

"Thanks! You are such a *gentleman*. I'm so sad I never got to meet you before."

"You are welcome. Ah, Harley...?"

"Yes, Mister B?"

"Please get dressed before anybody enters your office."

"Sure, Mister B! Anything you say."


End file.
